


Another stupid mistake.

by LightningStar102



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Writing, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStar102/pseuds/LightningStar102
Summary: Disclaimer: Although I have watched the season finale I will not be taking it into account in this story.]Nathalie knew it was a stupid idea, she should have never of slept with her boss. It could have been a HR nightmare! Unfortunately it wasn't a work related nightmare she would have to deal with, it would be personal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on wattpad on my account Lightningstar102 but since i've moved here i'll be working on it here.

She awoke with a foggy head, where was she? It wasn't her usual bed or room, she rubbed her eyes lightly and sat up. There was a figure pacing around the room, the hair was distinct but not recognizable.

Nathiele tapped around the bedside table for her glasses and put them on, thats when she realised she was naked, fuck. She looked up again at the person pacing around to realise, it was her boss.

"Jesus Christ.." She mumbled quietly, he turned his head and looked at her. He spoke nothing to her, perhaps out of shame or guilt. However he did place down her clothes neatly on the end of the bed and walked out, his footsteps loud and intimidating.

Nathalie looked around for her phone, perhaps she lost it the night before? No way, she is too organized for that but then again she did just sleep with Gabriel Agreste.

The room was large and cold, everything a white, gray and black colour scheme. It was a very basic design aswell, minimalistic. A large bed with a wardrobe and a desk.

No paintings or clutter, very organized. It looked like it was straight out of Ikea. 

Nathiele quietly slid herself off the bed and picked up her clothes, she slid herself into the ensuite bathroom and into a shower. The warm water felt nice compared the cold sheets.

As she exited the shower she felt cold once again, the marble felt unsettling and weak, as if it could collapse under her.

Nathalie looked into the mirror, she looked a mess. No makeup and wet hair. Not to mention her hangover was beginning to really start.

With her clothes back on she felt a little bit more presentable however she still needed her makeup done. She prayed Gabriel hadn't moved Emilie's makeup so she could use a palette.

It took a few minutes but she found it after picking a lock to a cupboard, I guess he really didn't want anyone in there. 

It contained all of her make up, skincare and other medication. While putting the pallete back she spotted birth control. That was the moment Nathalie had run out of it a week ago. Fuck.


	2. The schedule.

Nathiele began to wonder if she could possibly be pregnant, it was most likely not the case but she'll pick up a test on her way home that night.

She placed everything back into the cupboard neatly and relocked it. She knew Gabriel will probably not look in there since it is locked but never say never.

She made her way out of the bathroom and fixed the bed, wondering about the night before, now that she thinks about it she can't remember anything past the party.

You see, occasionally Gabriel decides to show up at parties for fashion week, and it just so happened that fashion week had ended that night. Therefore, partying. With her boss.

Of course, it wasn't ideal however he wouldn't have attended alone or with anyone else. However free expensive champagne and a nice outfit wasn't too hard to say no to.

Trying to clear her head, Nathalie exited the bathroom. She had gotten pretty used to pretending nothing was happening in her life, professional or private, Mr Agreste wouldn't have time for it anyways.

The first time on her agenda was to inform Gabriel of his schedule which mainly included business calls or other company matter. Half the time he didn't pick up because he decided he was going to be Hawkmoth at that very moment, which was a pain in her ass to reschedule. 

She walked down the stairs, her footsteps echoing the foyer, it was always quiet in the house. 

Opening the door Nathalie saw Gabriel working on a design, in her eyes they have been loosing creativity and with Emilie gone his inspiration too.

The two of them looked at each other, they communicated without even speaking a word. They both knew they should never speak of it again.

She sat down at her desk and logged onto her computer, it held all the infomation of Gabriel's and Adrien's schedule for the next month. Losing it would cause chaos for the household.

Nathalie looked around her desk drawers for her tablet, it was the only way she could read their schedules. The only other place it could be would be her handbag. Which is missing.

She quickly took a pen and paper, jotting down both their schedules for the day then taking out a spare tablet to charge for later on.

Standing up, she read out his calls and other events, "You have a business call at noon with the branch in Germany then another call at 4pm with the Chinese branch. Each call will last 45 minutes to 1 hour Your luch will be served at 1:30pm." She hastily left his office and into the dining room, the last thinf she wanted was any chit chat today.

"Good morning Adiren, you will be driven at 8.10am to be there for 8.20am. After school you will be taken straight to fencing lesson with will last until 5.45pm." She checked her watch, "You have 7 minutes to finish your breakfast and be at the doorway."

He nodded then asked her "Where's your tablet?" She checked her watch once again, 6 minutes.

"I have misplaced it, I have another charging at my desk for later today." 

Adrien seemed satasfied with that answer, finishing his breakfast quickly.

He walked out the room and into the car, with Nathalie and the Gorilla close behind.


	3. The car ride.

It wasn't unusual that the car was quiet, the three of them barely talked outside of professional matter.

"I didn't see you come in today, were you late?" Normally the two of them passed each other everyday, it was a small way of showing that they cared for each other, Gabriel could take lessons in that.

"I arrived early today." The partying of the night prior made her.. irritable.

"Nathalie, what do you do out of work?" Adrien had never ask her any personal questions before, even though she had known him all his life.

"I.." She wanted to make her life sounds exciting with vacations or adventures or romances, but she has had none of those. Of course she has dated a few people but they had disliked her boss and her relationship with him.

"Not much, normally I sit around and watch movies or doing more work." Her first mistake was answering his question.

"Do you have any family, brothers or sisters?" She really didn't want to answer him, his face bright up made al the diffrence to her shitty day though.

"I have a brother and I hav- had sister." Nathalie knew it wasn't smart to bring her up however they were stuck in traffic so she couldn't exactly escape it.

"Had?" His expression changed, he never knew about her family or even if she had any friend.

"She died." Once again his face changed, he wanted to hug her and ask her more but it was her choice if she wanted to tell him. 

"Oh, i'm sorry." She turned and faced him with a sort of smile, one of those weak ones you give someone when your hurting but you need to say 'it's going to be alright'.

"What about your brother?" The boy tried to change the subject, maybe he was better.

"Moved to America was I was 16 to be a surgeon, he has three kids and a successful job." Nathalie's face changed to a more happy one, one of pride.

"Your parents?" He knew he was entering a more personal level with her, something his father has never asked about but he was curious and she knew that.

"Divorced when I was a 19, they are still friends but they didn't work out as a couple." That's when it clicked, he didn't even know her age, or her birthday.

"Wait, when's your birthday?" Her smile was getting a bit warmer, "Christmas." She looked at her watch and realised that if they didn't start driving he would be late but the traffic wasn't moving.

"Unfortunately, you are going to be late to school." He looked really disappointed, she knew he really loves school."

"Can I walk the rest of the way?" He looks at her with those big eyes, Nathalie knew she would get hell from Gabriel for it but she couldn't less today.

"Yes, however I'll walk with you." She opened the door and got out, Adrien followed her then shut the door. She tapped the driver's side window, telling the Gorilla to drive back to the mansion, she was going to walk back to save him the hassle.

They began to walked together, for once they acutally bonded, on a personal level.


	4. The test.

Nathiele watched Adrien walk into school, she was glad he had a good morning, even if he was slightly late to school.

With no phone or tablet Gabriel could contact which is both a blessing and a curse. It would mean that he couldn't bitch at her for Adrien and her walking however normally when she's out and he is about to become Hawkmoth he'll give her a heads up, just incase.

While walking back she passed a pharmacy, a few minutes couldn't hurt, right?

It was quiet busy inside for 8.40 in the morning, Parisian's picking up there prescriptions before heading to work or just doing some shopping.

Looking up and down the tests she picked one out which is the most accurate, it was all fine until she got to the counter.

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" A sweet looking old lady behind the counter asked her, she looked like a grandmother who would bake cookies and tell stories from her youth all night long.

"Neither actually." Nathalie spoke quietly, quite ashamed. The old lady's expression changed to sympathy, "I'm sure it will all work out, fate works in weird ways." she nodded at her then walked out, test in pocket.

Arriving back at the mansion was normal as could be, however it was the man inside she wouldn't dare speak to.

She let herself inside, giving the Gorilla a small nod if appreciation as she enters the dragon lair.

This time he didnt look up at her, which isn't always out of the normal.

Nathalie sat down at her computer and began to work, she dealt with emails, meetings and the like. Pretty boribg stuff. She checked the time to see it was 9am, she'll have to work in an uncomfortable silence for the next 3ish hours.

~~

At around 11.21am Gabriel stood up and spoke, "I feel a negative emotion, reschedule the call at noon for tomorrow." He soon vanished.

Nathalie felt like she could finally breathe, his presence was both comforting yet slightly uncomfortable, imagine walking on eggshells.

With a deep sigh, she rescheduled the meeting for the next day. It's became a pattern at this point of how many times a day he does it, not the mention the abuse she gets from clients and other branches of the company. She's wondering why she even schedules calls anymore if he's going to drop them last second.

Since Gabriel would be up there for one to two hours she slid her out of the the office and into one of the many bathrooms in the mansion.

It was the perfect time to take the test since everyone inside was busy, except from the Gorrila, no one really knows what he does.

Nathiele slips it out of her pockets and places it on the counter, she reads through the instructions and follows them precisely. It said to wait for five to ten minutes for the results, it was going to be a long wait.

~~

To any other person it was a short period of time but this was no normal 5 minutes, almost like it's Christmas morning when you want to open your presents. 

She began to wonder about if she'd keep it or would she abort it, more importantly what she say to Gabriel? Her head was spinning with question, the carrer she spent years to build up could all come crashing down.

"Breathe Nathalie, it's going to be ok. You will check the test and see it's negative." She turned to look at it.

Postive.


	5. The questions.

Positive.

She felt like her knees were going to buckle under her, everything that she had done in her life to prevent had happened.

She could loose her job, her apartment, her everything.

Nathalie began to pace around the small bathroom, "I need to act likd nothing is wrong so I can go home and think about it probably." With a deep breathe she stuck it back into her pocket.

~~

Even though she had mastered the skill of pretending nothing is wrong her skills were failing her, the whole day she was out of it. It could be up to her illness however it seemed different.

Gabriel didn't speak to her the rest of the day, he definitely noticed her sudden chnage in behaviour however decided not to question it. Until he needed Mayura.

Even though he had stated many times before that it was too risky for her to become Mayura he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

They stood togther in his lair, as usual not talking but this time it had an awkward tense, you could cut a knife through it. 

That was when it clicked in her head, if she decides to have the baby could she die? She is weak already so how could she manage a pregnancy, not to mention giving birth to this thing.

Nathiele stumbled back slightly but caught herself before she could fall, Hawkmoth turned to face her but she payed no attention to him.

She wondered why he would akumatize someone 25 times, surely after two or three times you would give up, right?

To Gabriel Agreste letting something go was not possible, he's been trying to get the miraculous' for three years now and he has gotten no where apart from Ladybug and Chat Noir recruiting new heros to help them.

"Why are you nervous?" He suddenly spoke, snapping her thoughts. "You are mistaken, I am not sir." Nathalie snapped her fan open infront of her face, that was the last noise that echoed the empty room.

~~

"Nathalie why did you lie to me?" They were both working at their respected area, Gabriel on a design and herself on next weeks schedule. "As I said before sir, nothing is wrong." She bit her lip to stop herself from huffing.

Gabriel stared her down for a few moments, "I presume you last your purse last night?" He was never the best at small talk but occasionally he tried, badly. "As a matter of fact I have," She soon caught herself writing down names, "Unfortunately all my id's were in there so it will take me all week to get it sorted." She ripped the page of names out of the small notepad, putting it into the trash can. 

She unplugged the tablet that had been charging all day, "I will collecting Adrien from school to take him to his fencing lessons, you have a call at 4pm with the Chinese branch." With the final words spoken she speed walked out of the room and into the car where the Gorilla was waiting for her.

~~

As soon as Adrien stepped into the car they sped off, she could hear him talking but her mind was fixed on the test.

"Nathalie? Are you ok?" Adrien asked worryingly, she blinked a few times then turned to face him. "Yes, my apologies," She shakes her head slightly. "What were you saying?"

The young boy carefully begins asking more questions about her personal life, it was mainly stuff about her accommodation and extended family. But suddenly he asked a question that suddenly threw her off guard. 

"Do you ever want to have kids?"


	6. The affection.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" 

She blinked a few times then began stumbling for an answer. "I- uh." He looked at her worried and confused. "Nathalie?"

Very quickly Nathalie sorts herself out, "No." Her answer put an end for any further questions, for the time being.

Soon enough though they came to a holt, the car door swung open and he climbed out. She could feel the Gorrila's gaze from the mirror onto her. "I was caught off guard, that is all." He huffed slightly so they sat in silence.

~~

The car door swung open again, Adrien climbed in and they sped off. It was an awkward ride back to the mansion. Neither of them looked, spoke or attempted to breathe the same air as each other.

As soon as the car pulled up Adrien walked slowly back to his room, a slight tug of guilt pulled at her heart. She didn't mean to be dismissive to him but the last thing she wants to think about right now is children.

Nathalie walked quietly into office where Gabriel was still on a call, he hates it when things go over time however he has been holding this call of for weeks.

She sat herself down and began emailing clients and overlooking designs from the Women's wear creative team, occasionally when Gabriel was busy she would approve designs to pass onto him, he trusted her to pick the best designs. A lot of people underestimate her abilities since she's just an assistant but she's also a bodyguard for him if it comes to it.

She heard him hang up and sigh slightly, "2 hours, very impressive sir." Nathalie tried not to sound sarcastic but her tone was just off. Gabriel looks up at her "I know that tone, is something wrong?" She stared at her screen too avoid is glare, "Nothing is wrong, sir." Her eyes dash towards the time on her computer, 7pm. Perfect.

She picked up the tablet and walked out, she quickly walked up the stairs towards Adrien's room. She knocked on the door and let herself in,He was practising piano. "Your dinner is downstairs in the dining room for you." He got up quietly and walked down the stairs, Nathalie followed close behind him.

Adrien sat down and began to eat, Nathalie stood with her back against the wall in the centre of the room, every meal they were positioned like this.

"Nathalie, I didn't mean to offend you in the car. I'm sorry." The young boy spoke up, the guilt was clear in his eyes. "No, I am sorry. I overrated." She gave him a small reassuring smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you act like that?" He has already finished his meal so his full attention was on her.

"My sister died of childbirth, her son survived and it currently in the care of my mother." She felt like her throat would dry up and she would choke, not a single person out of her family knew about this.

"I'm sorry, it must of been hard." He somehow swayed her to sit down next to her, just like in the car they began to talk.

"How did you meet Mom?" Adrien looked up at her, he sometimes saw her in Nathalie. "In high school, we good friends." His mouth made an 'o' shape, perhaps she never told him.

"I was the one who introduced your mother to your father, she was too shy to say anything. Emile was very kind to everyone, I see her in you sometimes." Adrien looked like he was going to cry, normally she wasn't on for physical affection but she put her arms out for him then he clinged to her.

"I miss her.." He spoke with a small sniffle, it had been a hard year for all of them, with her gone, Adrien starting school, Akuma's Nathalie falling ill and gradually getting worse over time they were all grieving in there own way, some more dangerous than other.

"Are you going to die?" She had never thought of herself dying, even though she was ill it wasn't enough to put her in hospital however occasionally when she was alone her coughing fits would make her choke and pass out.

"I don't know.."


	7. The names.

"I don't know.."

His arms tightened around her. Adrien was a bright kid, he knew the symptoms of his mother's illness and Nathalie was presented with it as well. "I don't want you to." 

She didn't know how to reacte to his statement, she sat in silence holding him close as a mother would.

He began breathing heavily, he must of fallen asleep. Nathalie didn't want to wake him up but she needed to get back to work. Luckily the Gorilla and took him up to his room.

Nathalie stood up and brushed herself off, it hit her that no one had showed him any proper affection since Emilie's disappearance. The Gorilla was silent, herself was a blunt very and Gabriel is Gabriel.

She began to walk back to the office and checked the time, 8pm, her shift ended at 8.30pm. 

The door opened with a slight creak, Gabriel's neck moved upwards with a slight crack. "You are later in that usual." She kept her head down and sat down at her desk, "We were talking." His glare intensified. 

"About what?" Her eyes stayed low, they may have become closer over time but she never dared challenge him. After all he is still her boss.

"He wanted to know about my personal life." Her eyes dash to the time on her computer, 8.05pm.

His hand fell behind his back, he does this when he is going to speak or pay attention. No way is he going to let her off with this.

"What would he need to know about you, you are his mentor, not a friend." The harshness in his voice was clear, they never fought although they occasionally argued mannerly about designs or other work related topics, never personal.

She sighed and looked up at him, "Adrien asked me about my relatives so I answered, sir." Her bad day just got worse. They were adults so they should be on equal terms, but he was Hawkmoth, a violent super terrorist who is obsessed with brining back his practically dead wife by endangering two children for their jewellery, and she was his side kick of sorts.

"You know your relationship with my son should remain strictly professional, you have been acting strange all day and denying it." She lowered her eyes, 8.10pm.

"I can assure you sir I kept it professional as possible and I am fine." 

His sigh echoed the room, "Go home Nathalie."

"But my shift isn-"

"Go home." He butted into her, she didn't dare disobey him, she collected her stuff and left the mansion.

As she stepped out she felt the breeze, Nathalie had always enjoyed the cold but her mood just got worse.

The gates slammed shut behind her, she felt like she could breathe again.

Her heels clicked against the ground, she thought of the baby again. Even calling it a baby made her want to scream. She settles for calling it 'It'.

One minute it was a clear sky and the next it poured with rain, hail stones almost. Perfect.

Her pace speeds up, already knowing she will be a cold for the next few days. Her day has turned from bad to worse although she did bond with Adrien but does that make her a maternal figure to him? 

She never wanted kids, she has never had time for a serious relationship or even a friend with benefits. Her whole life has been about her career which could all come to a screeching halt. 

Nathalie made it to here building and quickly went inside, it wasn't a nice apartment with dodgy neighbours and questionable items laying around the staircase but it was the cheapest thing she could rent close to the mansion.

Her door opened with a click then slammed shut, she dropped her bag and blazer on the ground then fell face first onto her bed. Nathalie flipped herself around to stare up to the ceiling, the white walls and roof made it the room feel empty and cold. She never decorated her space even though she has been there for about two years, things in boxes however she didn't own much. Gabriel had offered her once before if she wanted to move in but she declined, living with your boss would be awkward and besides she was a night owl who watched movies quite loudly to compete with the floor below.

She sat up, picking up the notepad and pen next to her bed and began to write down names she likes.

'Jacob' 

'William

'Alice'

'Jade'

'Michael'

'Alex'

'Damian'

Nathalie shakes her head and begins to scribble it out, "Don't name it or you'll get attached.." She takes a deep breath and places it down.


End file.
